


flirtation

by DolewhipDay



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m just not good at this kind of thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	flirtation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> I watched, like, a third of Netflix's Ever After High selections today. It was fun, and I blame that for being up at 1 AM posting fic.

Flirting was apparently _a thing_ when one was dating C.A. Cupid. Which made sense, Raven supposed, but it didn’t make it any easier. Cupid was always ready with a cute comment when she met up with Raven, and Raven would just stumble over her response.

“I’m really sorry,” she said eventually, “but I’m just not good at this kind of thing.”

“I noticed,” Cupid giggled, “but watching you try is _super_ cute.”

“It is? I mean… It doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course not! The fact that you try shows you care. And knowing you care is all I need.”

“You really are cool,” Raven says, with a throaty chuckle. “Thanks, Cupid.”


End file.
